dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Luna
Perfil *'Nombre:' 루나/ Luna *'Nombre real:' 박선영/ Park Sun Young *'Apodos:' Princesa del espejo, Lulu, Mini BoA, BoA Jr. *'Profesión:' Cantante, Actriz, Bailarina, Modelo y MC. *'Fecha de nacimiento:' . *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur. *'Estatura:' 160 cm *'Peso:' 45 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Signo zodiacal:' Leo *'Signo zodiacal chino: '''Gallo. *'Agencia: SM Entertainment Biografia '''Pre-Debut Luna nació bajo el nombre de Park Sun-Young en Seúl, Corea del Sur el 12 de Agosto de 1993. En 2006, SM Entertainment, contrató a Luna después de ver su presentación en el programa de televisión de SBS, “Truth Game”. 'Debut' En Septiembre de 2009, después de haber sido entrenada por más de tres años, se convirtió en miembro del nuevo grupo femenino de SM Entertainment, f(x), debutando respectivamente el 5 de Septiembre del 2009, bajo el sello de su agencia. Por su hermosa voz, es la integrante en f(x) que más temas para dramas ha grabado. Siendo la vocalista principal de su grupo. 'Debut Solitario' El 17 de Mayo de 2016, se reportó que Luna realizaría su debut en solitario a mediados de Junio con un mini álbum. El 26 de Mayo de ese mismo año, SM Entertainment reveló las primeras imágenes teaser de su debut como solista con su primer mini álbum titulado 'Free Somebody' que fue lanzado el 31 de Mayo de 2016. Dramas *Jumping Girl (Naver TV Cast, 2015) *Saving Madame Go Bong Shil (TV Chosun, 2011-2012) Temas para Dramas *''Is it Love'' tema para Should We Kiss First (2018) *''Could You Tell Me'' tema para The King Loves (2017) *''Where Are You tema para Bad Thief, Good Thief (2017) *''Only You tema para The Merchant: Gaekju 2015 (2015) *''Healing Love (junto a Choi (LU:KUS))'' tema para Kill Me, Heal Me (2015) *''It's Okay'' tema para Cheongdamdong Alice (2012) *''It's Me (junto a Sunny)'' tema para To the Beautiful You (2012) *''Beautiful Day'' tema para Please Marry Me (2010) *''And I Love You (junto a Yesung)'' tema para President (2010) *''Sing / Calling Out (junto a Krystal)'' tema para Cinderella's Sister (2010) *''Spread Its Wings (junto a Krystal y Amber)'' tema para God of Study (2010) *''Hard but Easy (junto a Krystal)'' tema para Invincible Lee Pyung Kang (2009) Películas *Lightning Man (2016) *SMTOWN the Stage (2015) *I AM. (2012) *SMTOWN Live in Tokyo Special Edition (2012) Temas para Películas *''This is Me'' tema para The Greatest Showman (2017) *''Joy Land (junto a Han Seung Hyun, Lee Soo Wan, Kim Bo Soon & Lee Jae Yoon)'' tema para Lightning Man (2016) *''Dream'' tema para Lightning Man (2016) *''Lightning'' tema para Lightning Man (2016) *''Shine Your Way (junto a Kyu Hyun)'' tema para Croods Family Musicales *'2017-2018:' The Last Kiss - Mary Vetsera *'2017:' Rebecca - Rebecca *'2015-2016:' In The Heights - Nina *'2015:' School Oz - Diana *'2013:' High School Musical Korea - Gabriella Montez *'2011:' Legally Blonde - Elle Woods *'2011:' Coyote Ugly - Violet Sanford Programas de TV *The Taming of the Shrew (JTBC, 2017, elenco fijo) *Beauty’s Code (Joljam TV, 2017, elenco fijo) *Muk!et Street/Strong Girls (E Channel, 2017, elenco fijo) *Immortal Song 2 (KBS, 28/01/17) *Singing Battle (KBS, 27/01/17) *Doni's Hit Maker S3 (19/01/17, ep 6) *Doni's Hit Maker S3 (12/01/17, ep 5) *Tribe of Hip Hop (JTBC, 27/12/16) *MBC King of Masked Singer (14/08/16, como panelista) *We Will Eat Well (HTBC, 30/07/16) *KBS Hello Counselor (12/06/16) *KBS Yoo Heeyeol’s Sketchbook (3/06/16) *New Life for Children (MBC, 5/05/16) *Duet Song Festival (MBC, 8/04/16) *Wed Food Talk (tvN, 17/02/16) *Get It Beauty (OnStyle, 2016, como MC) *SBS Two Yoo Project Sugar Man (24/11/15, con Amber) *KBS Immortal Song (14/11/15) *KBS Immortal Song (26/10/15) *KBS A Song For You (4/09/15, como MC) *MBC King of Mask Singer (14/08/15, como panelista) *MBC King of Mask Singer (7/08/15, como panelista) *KBS A Song For You (6/08/15, como MC) *Seoul Girls Collection SGC SUPER LIVE IN SEOUL (19/07/15, como MC) *Always Cantare 2 (tvN, 19/07/15) *King of Mask Singer (MBC, 2015) *Show Champion (06/03/13, 27/03/13, 09/10/13 como MC junto a Amber) *Inmortal Song (08/08/2012- 13/10/12) *Dancing with Stars 2 (13/07/2012) *SBS's 100 Million Quiz Show ''(15/06/2012 junto a Victoria) *tvN's TAXI (17/05/2012) *MTV The Show (2011, presentadora) *Running Man (SBS, 2011) Ep. 55 *SBS's ''Running Man ''(7 y 14/08/2011) *SBS's ''Strong Heart ''(22 y 30/03/2011) *MBC'S ''Come To Play ''(14/03/2011) *KBS2's ''Happy Together 3 (10/02/2011) *MBC's Idol Star 7080 Best Singer ''(4/02/2011) *KBS2's ''Idol Brain Collision ''(03/02/2011) *Enjoy Today (2011) *Star King (2010- , miembro regular ) *Idol Star Trot (2010) *MBC's ''2010 Idol Star Athletics Championships ''(2010) *SBS's ''Truth Game ''(2006, pre-debut) Programas de Radio *SBS Power FM Park So Hyun's Love Game (16/06/16) *MBC Radio FM4U Blue Night (10/06/16) *SBS Radio Cultwo Show (9/06/16) *SBS Love FM Sister Radio (7/06/16) *KBS Cool FM Yoo Jiwon's Rooftop Radio (5/06/16) *MBC FM4U Kim Shinyoung's Hope Song at Noon (31/05/16) *KBS Cool FM Sukira (8/05/16) *Sunny's FM Date (DJ Especial 10 y 11 de Junio, MBC, 2015) Temas para Videojuegos *''U + Me tema para Tales Weaver Episode 3. Resonance Videos Musicales *'2014:' Play The Siren - Dream Drive (ft. Luna) Anuncios *'2017:' ISOI (cosmético) *LG Lollipop *LG Cyon Chocolate phone *Samsung LCD TV *Elite's School Uniform - (Con f(x) e INFINITE) Discografía 'Mini Álbum' 'Single Digital' Colaboraciones *Amber x Luna - Lower (2018) *Junhyung x Jung Hyungdon x Luna - Tell Me It's Okey (2017) *SMTOWN X Steve Barakatt - Sound of Your Heart (2016) *Zico - It Was Love (feat. Luna) (2016) *Amber - Shake That Brass (feat. Luna) (Presentaciones en vivo) (2015) *Play The Siren - Dream Drive (feat. Luna) (2014) *Super Junior D&E - Ten Years (feat. Luna) (2014) Conciertos/Festivales Participativos * Seongbuk Global Food Festival Busking Event (21/05/17) * 2017 Singing Kim Kwangseok Again Concert (1/02/17) * KBS Cool FM Christmas Party Concert (15/12/16, con Amber) * 2016 Taekwondo Peace Festival (4/09/16) * Luna’s Alphabet Mini Christmas Concert (23/12/16) Reconocimientos *'2011 MBC Idolo Estrella 7080 Mejor Cantante:' Premio de Oro (Dueto con Alex) *'2010 SBS Entertainment Awards:' Nueva Estrella de Variedades (Star King) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' f(x). **'Posición: '''Vocalista y Bailarina. *** '''Tipo de voz:' Soprano lírica. *** Rango: 'C#3 ~ D6 (3 octavas y 1 semitono). *** '''Registro: '''G3 ~ D5/Eb5 ~ G3 ~ Bb5 (con voz de cabeza). *'Educación: ** Tipo de voz: Soprano lírica. *** Lila Art High School (Graduada) ***Universidad Jung Ang Dae (especialización en teatro). *'Familia:' Padres, hermana gemela. *'Hobbies:' Yoga, baile. *'Casting: '''2006 SM Casting SystemDato. *'Religión:' Cristiana, *'Especialidad:' Canto, actuación y baile. *'Modelos a seguir: Lee Jung Hyun, BoA, Whitney Houston, Brown Eyed Soul. *'''Comida favorita: Fresas, chocolate, pasteles y pizza. *'Mascotas favoritas': Perros. *'Primera Compañera: 'Amber. *'Hábitos:' Dormir hasta tarde. *'No puede vivir sin': Un espejo. *'Canción favorita:' Whitney Houston “One Moment in Time “, Brown Eyed Soul “Live Well”, Keyshia Cole “Love-The way it is” y la música clásica. * Si tuviera un súperpoder sería la curación (para ayudar a la gente que se enferma o lesiona). *Cantó en el matrimonio de la actriz Kim Ji Woo y el chef Raymond Kim el 13 de Mayo. *Se crió en un hogar de cantantes por su madre y su hermana. *Sus mejores amigas son IU, Minzy (ex-integrante de 2NE1) y Ji Yeon (T-ara) quien fue su compañera de secundaria. *Fue nombrada en los agradecimientos de los álbumes Crush y To Anyone, de 2NE1 por Minzy con la frase "Gracias por ser tan linda amiga". Junto a IU y sus compañeras de grupo Amber y Sulli. *Ella se ganó el apodo de "Wave Girl", debido a las olas que hizo en el programa "True Game", y las integrantes de f(x) la llaman "El sapo del espejo", ya que no puede vivir sin uno. *Durante sus días de trainee escuchó un rumor de que BoA sangraba varias veces por su nariz por excederse al ensayar sus bailes, se propuso a sí misma ensayar así de duro para lograrlo. Al lograrlo supo que estaba lista para debutar. *Es llamada ídol musculosa/piernas de caballo debido a los músculos tonificados de sus piernas. *Sufría de acrofobia (miedo a las alturas) en Amazing f(x) se retó a sí misma para hacer bungee jumping y después de ésto pudo incluso lanzarse de paracaídas con Krystal. * Desde que era pequeña su tono de alarma siempre ha sido música (clásica). * Su estación favorita es el otoño. * Siente que su voz es la más débil dentro de su familia. *Las personas creían que la bailarina principal en f(x) era Victoria, sin embargo la agencia aclaró que esa era Luna. Pero ella confesó que no importaba demasiado que la gente pensaran de esa forma ya que su compañera es muy talentosa. * En el programa King Of Masked Singers a logrado dos victorias y en el momento en que ella reveló su rostro, tanto los jueces como el conductor y la audiencia se vieron muy sorprendidos. Ella se vió muy emocionada y conmovida ya que los jueces la elogiaron por sus habilidades como cantante. *IU y Lee Soo Man la felicitaron después que se supiera su identidad en King Of Masked Singers. *En “Get It Beauty” habló sobre su reciente pérdida de peso y los rumores que la rodean de que se había hecho una liposucción y dijo “El año pasado perdí ocho kilos y mucha gente pensó que me había hecho una liposucción o me había sometido a alguna cirugía para lograr la pérdida de peso, pero nada de eso es cierto.” *No sólo internautas sino también en programas de televisión han preguntado a Luna por cirugías ya que piensan que se volvió más guapa en poco tiempo. Ella ha dicho en varias ocasiones que todos esos tipos de rumores son falsos y que ella jamás se sometió a cirugía o similar. *En una entrevista le preguntó acerca del primer concierto en solitario de f(x), que concluyó recientemente, Luna dijo: “Fue nuestra mayor actuación. Se interpretaron 38 canciones y no había tiempo para descansar. Realmente se sentía como si los directores de escena hubieran hecho los vídeos y actuaciones en cuatro dimensiones”. *Debido a que internautas se preocuparon por la renovación de contratos de las integrantes con la SM, Luna dijo que el grupo no se disolvería y que este mismo año traerían más música. *En un programa de televisión dijo que se sentía mal por tener que promocionar su álbum sola, sin las miembros. *Le encanta la pizza pero dijo que no puede comerla tanto como quisiera ya que esta en dieta. *Las miembros de su grupo mostraron apoyo por el debut en solitario de Luna. *Abrió su propio canal de YouTube el día de su cumpleaños, donde subirá episodios sobre su día a día. Enlaces *Sitio Web Oficial *Perfil (Nate) *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Naver) *Canal de YouTube Oficial *HanCinema Oficial *Instagram Oficial Galería Luna1.jpg Luna2.jpg Luna3.jpg Luna5.jpg Luna4.jpg Luna6.jpg Luna7.jpg Luna 8.jpg Videografía R3hab X f(AMBER LUNA) X Xavi&Gi - Wave|R3hab X f(Amber+Luna) X Xavi&Gi - Wave Luna - Free Somebody|Free Somebody Amber X Luna - Heartbeat (feat Ferry Corsten, Kago Pengchi)|Amber X Luna - Heartbeat Shin Yong Jae X Luna - It’s You|Shin Yong Jae X Luna - It’s You Luna, Hani, Solar - HONEY BEE|Luna X Hani X Solar - HONEY BEE STATION 엠버 (AMBER) X 루나 (LUNA) 'Lower' MV| Amber X Luna - Lower Luna X Heda - Free Somebody (with everysing) (Live Video)|Luna X Heda - Free Somebody (with everysing) Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KBailarina Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KModelo Categoría:KSolista